Illusions and Feelings
by UtopianDesires
Summary: Serah soon discovers that everything she believed in was just an illusion... Her sister Lightning is set on destroying the world while Caius claims to be her very own protector. Serah soon struggles to find the real truth.


_Author's Note: Welcome! Well, this is a rather odd pairing. This is actually based on a dream I had with them. But anyway, this is set on a parallel world where Caius is a protector of Etro and was bound to Serah. Lightning is, well... the actual villain. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I have started writing more and more for it. __**Since I decided to make this a full story, I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! So if you had previously read this, please read through it again, or at least read through the last part.**__ Other chapters will be coming soon! Enjoy! PS... since it's been bothering you guys, I've removed the bold on dialogues. I used bold on dialogues before because that was the way I previously write my drabbles._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - What is Real?**

I was running barefoot through the forest, my mind was utterly stressed. Where do I go? What do I do?

I felt a hand grasp my arm tight, stopping me from my tracks. I flailed around as hard as I could to escape, but the hand has an iron grip hold of me.

_"Let go," _I said. My voice was weaker than I will it to be. I just stood and didn't look back. He pulls me closer and wrapped his arms around me. With this simple gesture, I knew exactly who he was.

_"I swore to protect you. I'm not letting you go," _he whispered softly in my ear.

_Caius Ballad,_ my sister's sworn enemy, a murderer of innocent people. He is a monster. Yet he claims to be my protector.

_"You're my enemy!" _I finally found my voice rising as I turned to push him away. He held both of my hands tightly.

_"No, Serah. You have to remember."_

He looked at me with his purple eyes raging with concern. It was a sight I never thought I would see.

_"Remember what? How you took away my sister, and messed up the timeline just so you can destroy the world?" _

I tried to free my hands once again, but it only left them throbbing against his tight grip.

_"I did no such thing! Claire Farron has been manipulating you from the real truth. You have to wake up from these false memories they set in you."_

_"Why in the world would I believe you?"_

There was a sound of footsteps in the distance. I was about to scream for help, but Cauis's hand covered my mouth while his other arm held me tight around the waist. He dragged me under some big tree roots to hide.

For some reason, I felt the need to stay silent so I stayed put in his lock and waited for the footsteps to pass.

_"Hey, any sign of that pink-haired seeress yet?" _said a man's voice.

_"Nope, Boss Claire said this Serah girl was very important to her, and it's of importance that we find her immediately. They said she has been shooting soldiers who report back without her on the spot," _said the other.

Claire. It felt weird that my sister was actually using her real name. I remained still and continued to listen to the bystanders.

The man continued, _"Why is this one girl vital anyway? I think we're all set in destroying Cocoon as she planned."_

_"Beats me. All I heard is that she was going to be used to lure someone."_

The two men continued their conversation as they walked off at the far distance, but I already tuned them out. They said they were set on destroying Cocoon. And my sister was their leader. Could it be true?

I felt Caius stir beside me, and I realized I have been holding tightly onto his hand that was covering my mouth. He looked at me and he wiped the tears that were now free-falling from my cheeks. I started running off once again. I hear Caius call after me, but I continued running until my lungs could not take any more. I slid under a huge tree, full of tears.

_"I-I don't understand..." _I muttered between coughs and sobs. My mind couldn't believe what I heard, yet somehow deep inside... I knew something was already wrong.

What is real? Who do I trust? It's hard to accept the fact that my own sister was the very villain and Caius was my protector. It felt like my whole life had been a lie. Or was it?

_"Just how long do you plan to keep running away from me?" _said the familiar voice. It was Caius, his face looked at me full of concern. I am not used to this, not used to seeing his face full of concern. Those eyes used to look at me with rage and hatred, but now he looked at me as if I was actually dear to him. Is he someone special to me as well? I felt a tingle inside, and I decided to avoid his eyes. I wiped away my tears and stared at my feet. They were now full of scratches from running through the forest floor.

_"It's getting dark, let me take you back to camp," _he said.

_"I'm fine on my own," _I replied flatly.

He eyed my scratched up feet and shook his head. I sighed. He is not going to leave, and I don't have the strength to fight or run away anymore. Caius wrapped his arm around my lower back and under my knees and started carrying me.

_"I can walk."_

_"Not in that condition."_ he quickly replied, dismissing all my protests. Clearly I can't convince him otherwise. And I was too tired to complain anymore.

He carried me through the forest, and I took the time to observe his face. He always had that determined look on his eyes, yet they seemed sad all at the same time. My eyes dart to his lips, and I felt the tingle in my stomach once again. I let my thoughts wander. I have a feeling that there was something more going on between us. But it was still hard to believe after all.

We arrived at camp. I see a lot of people huddling around. They were wearing the yellow and white uniform of Academia researchers. I hear bits and pieces of conversations as we passed by. They were talking about creating a substitute Cocoon, some were talking about battle plans, I heard Claire's name too. Could it be that Caius is really trying to save the world rather than destroying it?

He carried me straight to a cabin. There, he laid me on a bed and treated my wounded feet.

_"Caius, you don't have to-"_

He cut me off, _" Serah, I know that you're hurting."_

_"It doesn't hurt that bad," I winced a bit as he wrapped bandage around it._

_"I don't mean your feet." _He gave me a look that made me feel vulnerable inside. I bit my lip and looked away.

_"Seriously, you really don't have to do all of this." _I replied, avoiding his gaze.

He finished putting bandages on both feet and gave a deep sigh.

_"You don't have to pretend to be strong around me."_

Somehow, all the tears that were welled up came bursting out of me. Caius embraced me tightly, and I cried my heart out. Nothing made sense to me anymore. I feel like a child lost in an unknown place, with people I recognize but don't really know. I felt his hand ran through my hair in between my tears. He kissed my forehead. The gesture gave me comfort rather than remorse.

I look up to face him. He smiled apologetically as he dries off my tears. My hand absently ran through his hair and down to his cheek where he held his hand over mine. He locked his purple eyes with my own. The very eyes I previously thought were pure evil, are now full of nothing but love.

Without thinking, I moved my face closer and locked my lips with his. And just like that, everything came flooding back to me. At that moment, I knew Caius Ballad is truly my protector. And this man is whom I have fallen deeply in love with.

He kissed me back hungrily, and so did I. It seemed like centuries that I felt this way. I pulled back and look him straight in the eyes.

_"Caius... I think… I think I remember now."_

The look on his face was probably what can be described as the reaction you see when a man receives a yes from a marriage proposal. It was as if those words gave him all the happiness in the world.

_"Then... I hope you remember how much I am deeply in love with you, Serah Farron."_

Our lips collided once more, and this time our kiss was filled with more passion. He was mine, and I was his. It was all that could matter.

Suddenly, I hear a big blast. Caius swiftly pinned me down the floor to protect me from the broken glass shards from the window. I let out a scream as I hear someone trying to knock the door off. My ears were ringing. I expected Caius to be alarmed, but he only looked at me sadly.

_"W-what's happening?"_ I looked through the broken window seeing people running from consecutive blasts. He pulled me to my feet, still oblivious to the chaos that is now happening.

_"They're taking you back. You won't remember any of this."_

_"I don't understand! Caius, please tell me what's happening!"_ I cried out. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. I hear our door fall to the floor, and in seconds we were surrounded by soldiers in black. They started taking Caius away. He struggled but more soldiers restrained him.

_"No, let him go!"_ I started to run after him, but I felt tough hands restrain me to place as well.

_"Don't forget, Serah. I'm still with you. No matter how much they change your memories, I'm going to stay with you. Look through their lies and remember."_

_"You talk too much, Ballad."_ I hear a familiar voice approaching. Some of the soldiers disperse, and I see my sister with a smile that my skins crawl.

_ "Sis. What are you—"_

She shoots Caius in the head without hesitation. I screamed. She pointed her gun at me.

_"Good night, Serah."_ She smiled at me and pulled the trigger. Everything went dark.


End file.
